broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord Rules
Don’t be a dick. The Golden Rule. See also: treat other people how you want to be treated. Attempting to use the vagueness of this rule to evade or incite disciplinary action is also considered being a dick. Use common sense, and be excellent to each other. You must be 14+ to join this Discord While our community aims to be inclusive, we allow some topics that are not appropriate for all audiences. As such, we ask that all players are at least 14 years old to participate on our server/Discord. Keep content PG-13 and channel appropriate A portion of our player base is made up of young people, so keep all content PG-13, and make sure that content is kept to the right channels. E.g. NSFW content should be in relevant NSFW channels, Commands in bot-spam, and Non relevant content out of #ontopic. Racism, gore, and other strongly objectionable content is not welcome in any channel. The Discord is OOC Discord is an out of character area, that can be used for discussion and planning; this means that actions like communicating through discord at the expense of IC discussion, disseminating privileged in-character information, or interfering with in-character situations that you are not personally participating in is not allowed. Conversely, using Discord to intentionally mislead players about IC events, or trying to otherwise influence in-character decisions through Discord is also prohibited. Using any OOC information from the discord IC is considered meta-gaming, and will result in administrative action. An exception to these rules is made for public announcements made to the ontopic or faction/racial channels that clearly state they are in character, as these will contain information that would reasonably be available to all members of the intended audience. Follow Discord’s Terms of Service'' Discord’s Terms of Service can be found here, make sure to follow them, or your account will be banned. '''No Spam This includes repeated messages or overuse of memes and emoji out of #sfw-offtopic-shitposting, intentionally oversized messages or images, and inappropriate use of @here or similar tags. Do not harass other players. Though this falls under ‘Don’t be a dick’, specifics are required. This rule includes: Openly harassing/bullying players in public chats or DM’s, intentionally aggravating players to provoke a desired reaction, sharing players personal information, singling out one player repeatedly or encouraging others to do any of the above. Comedy is no excuse for disrespect. Use of the radio bot. Our discord makes use of a music bot that is capable of playing audio through the provided voice channels. Repeated abuse of this bot through actions such as repeatedly queuing the same song, playing intentionally irritating audio, playing excessively lengthy audio, or audio from movies, memes, or highly offensive or political content will result in the loss of discord privileges. Appeals If you wish to appeal the loss of discord privileges that accompanied administrative action against you, appeals are to be made directly to members of the CM team via direct Discord message. Contacting more than one staff member in a limited time frame, or requesting reinstatement of your privileges through any other means will be considered “shopping” for favourable judgements, and carries additional penalties. Category:Server Mechanics